Tangible Traces
by TifaBea
Summary: Alex is satisfied with being normal and she plans to live her life out as such. She soon finds out her secret isn't so secret anymore and she gets thrown into a group of heroes as a last resort to find out who is trying to take over Manhattan and soon the world...
1. Chapter 1

_The S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters swarmed with officers keeping up with their daily activities. An old threat was on the Horizon. Nick Fury sat in the middle of the chaos chin in hand contemplating their next move. He racked his brain and stared onward out the window overlooking the horizon. He shifted slightly at the sound of boots approaching him._

_ "Sir, the Avengers have arrived." A commanding officer announced. _

_ "Very well." Nick Fury stood with grace and began to proceed towards the conference room, not wanting to alarm anyone more than they already were. When he arrived he stood in front of the Avengers, all looking weary and dreading the situation at hand before they even knew the news._

_ "Sorry to bother you all while you were enjoying what you thought was a vacation. I need to brief you on a situation that needs full attention before it gets out of hand. An undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agent by the name of Peter Parker has informed me that a mutated substance has found its way into New York City. Parker believes this substance to be a symbiote much like the previous Venom but it does not mutate the person it inhabits." Fury flicked on a switch and a projector flashed to life displaying a picture of a dark and menacing looking creature. "As you can see this could create problems. Not being able to tell who is carrying this parasite is one in itself. We are still unsure as to who is behind the release of this but we are here to investigate and decimate it. Any questions so far?"_

_Tony Stark raised his arm dramatically, almost like a child in kindergarten. He often didn't take a lot too seriously. "Sooo… You want us to do what? Spider boy should have this under control. He's done it before right? I have a vacation to Tahiti booked for this week, can't miss it." He said matter-of-factly._

_Fury furrowed his brow. "And so you may just make it. We still have some investigating to do and Parker is at the helm at this point. You will just be doing the grunt work once we've revealed how to combat it."_

_Another hand meekly rose. Bruce Banner sat towards the back of the group looking fully interested. "Is there any way to get our hands on said subject matter to perhaps scientifically study its form? Might give us some clues."_

"_Parker is currently working on that Mr. Banner. Any other questions before I continue?" Fury looked around the room. Steve Rogers seemed thoroughly uninterested and was picking at his spandex pants. Thor sat with a confused look on his face. Fury inwardly flinched. This was not going to be an easy assignment. "Look. I went and visited the X-men headquarters. I may have a lead on someone who can help us but it won't be easy." He paused, slightly dismayed. _

"_What's the catch Cap'n?" Stark asked, noticing Fury's hesitation._

"_The subject is under contract with the Xavier Institute to not be contacted further upon her leave of the school…Which happens to be about 4 years ago. No one has heard from her since and locating her without the help of Xavier may prove difficult." Fury sighed deeply and put down a folder on the desk. He sprawled her profile out for them to see across the table. She didn't have much information, only a picture to go by that was clipped to the inside of the folder with a name at the top. Alexandra L. Donovan. Grades and past information of her childhood were the only things remaining. _

"_So we wait. How else can we find her?" Rogers asked. _

"_We have a lead that she may have gone back to New York City. Which is where Parker is located. Problem is, there's too many people. Our intel is currently searching all databases for any clue where she may be, if she is still using that name." Fury's phone vibrated on his hip. Aggravated, he tore it from his belt and answered it. "Fury."_

"_I think I found your girl." Parker's voice was quiet and unfaltering yet riddled with excitement. _

"_Stark. You may have to put off your vacation after all. We need all hands on deck for this one."_

* * *

Hey everyone, it's been a long time since I wrote a fic. Probably a decent 10 years give or take. This story is going to mesh the comics and movie stories together and have a twist or two. I'm excited to be back and I hope this story turns out :)

As always, I don't own Marvel or anything to do with it.

3 Tifa


	2. Chapter 2

Alex walked down the steps of the office building in a hurried fashion. The cold fall air nipped at her cheeks and she pulled her hood closer around her face. Manhattan was unusually busy on such a night. People bustled by her as she walked the four blocks home. She had worked late at the office, working on a last minute assignment from her boss. When she got home she ran a hot bath and threw some lavender salts in to calm her nerves. Grabbing a towel from the closet and some clothes from her dresser she practically skipped to the bathroom. Alex stripped her clothes off as fast as she could and sank into the water up to her chin. Steam filled the room and she closed her eyes.

Alex woke up in cold water shivering. 'What the hell…' she thought as she clambered out of the tub and threw on her pajamas. She pulled her brown hair out of its tight bun, letting it cascade down to her shoulders. Her green eyes shone back at her in the mirror as she leaned against the sink, trying to gather any warmth she could pull from the air. Alex didn't often use her powers but they seemed to come out to protect her at times. It was almost amazing to her that she hadn't woke up to boiling water. Her body finally stopped convulsing and she slowly opened the door. In an instant she knew something was wrong. The air itself was stiff and cold, like someone had left a window open. A panic rippled through her body but her primal instinct thrummed with excitement. Her hands flexed ready to lash out at any moment they needed to.

In an instant someone grabbed her from behind covering her mouth so she couldn't scream. Her free hand flew up to the muscular arms that held her and she heard and smelled the flesh sizzling under where she had placed it. The man turned her around and pinned her to the wall while whispered fervently, "Alex… It's me!" She gasped for air as he let her mouth go and saw it was Logan pressed against her. He put his finger to his mouth silencing her and not releasing her from his grip. A shadow seemed to move down the hall in the living room. She looked over and followed Logan once he released her. His claws extended quietly and he walked guardedly. Immediately he lashed out at something Alex couldn't see and he was thrown back into the wall, dry wall crumbling on top of him. Alex grabbed a metal vase and with her mind she molded it into a melted metal ball that hovered slightly above her hand. A man-like creature stood before her as she rounded the corner. It had a long slimy tongue and seemed to grin at her. It's black, smooth body moved swiftly and it growled at her.

"Alex, run, don't attack it!" Logan gasped from the corner as he tried to stand. She ignored him and threw the molten metal at its head. The creature dodged and slammed into her. Alex's head cracked off of an end table and she landed forcefully onto the floor. Its breath was hot on her face and venom dripped from its mouth onto her face, scorching her skin. Everything was turning hazy and her head throbbed in pain. With what strength she had left she grabbed its throat. 'Ice' she thought…'ICE!' A frosty substance spread across its throat and it screamed out in pain. In an instant Logan was back on it slashing with his claws. The sound emerging from the creature was an awful sound. Right before she blacked out she saw a figure in a red and blue suit swoop through the window.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter. Didn't play out the way I wanted it to but I already started writing the next chapter. I forgot to say when this story takes place. I'm going to say after the Avengers and Thor 2 and Iron Man 3. Also this I have incorporated a few Avengers characters from the comics (Logan and Peter, possibly more) If it's slightly confusing so far, it's meant to be... It'll pan out over the next few chapters and dive into a more adventure type of story. Thank you for reading :)

-TifaBea


	3. Chapter 3

Alex gasped as she came to. She rolled over too fast and nearly fell off of the cot she was on. She looked around frantically at the pale yellow room she was in. The pain came back fast. Alex's chest felt concaved and her head hurt terribly.

"I wouldn't move too much if I were you." A voice came from her other side. A man sat on a stool measuring out a vial of clear liquid.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked frantically.

"My name is Bruce." He flicked the needle and placed a free hand on his knee. "Now do you want some pain meds or what?"

"I'll be fine…" She pulled herself to a sitting position.

The door swung open and Logan strode into the room, "She'll take them."

Alex's face fell deadpan, "I'm fine I said. Where the hell am I?" Bruce jammed the needle into her upper arm causing her to flinch in pain. She glared at him, still expecting an answer. He grinned back at her sheepishly, setting the syringe on the side table.

"She won't be awake much longer so I suggest you wait until later to fill her in, Logan. We will have a meeting in a few hours, Fury isn't here yet." Bruce said as he stood. He walked briskly out the door, dimming the lights as he left.

"Who does he think he is?" Alex hissed rubbing her arm where the needle had gone in. Logan sat next to her on the bed and pushed her gently back against the pillow.

"Relax. You took quite a hit back there." Logan said quietly.

"And you didn't? You took out my wall… Oh shit… the landlord is going to kill me." She said placing a hand on her forehead. Logan chuckled, "That's the least of your worries kid…"

* * *

"She's a bit of a spitfire." Bruce crossed his arms as he settled against the railing of the main control center.

"So I've heard…" Fury said as he paced between the gathered Avengers. "She's the least of my worries at this point. Thor, how is Loki coming along? Any leeway?"

Thor looked up; his expression showing he had been deep in thought. "My brother committed a terrible crime… more than once in fact. I fear I cannot forgive him for imprisoning my father and taking the throne. Thus trust is not something I can offer you with him."

Fury stopped pacing and turned around to face Thor. "I don't think he has a choice but to obey your orders at this time or I 'fear' I will never let him leave this planet. He knows we are capable of containing him. If he wants to redeem himself he will help."

"You know not of Loki still. He is a master of deceit. He says one thing and means another."

"Enough. Has he agreed?" Fury stared expectantly at Thor.

"He has. But…"

"Then it is done. I think you underestimate what we are against. We need deceit on our side if we ever want to infiltrate HYDRA."

* * *

Alex woke in a dark room. Looking over she saw a faint outline of Logan sleeping somewhat peacefully in the chair. 'That's a surprise…' she thought. She remembered him being so tense but hadn't seen him in over 4 years.

Alex had left the school in a hurry, her sister Rogue had begged her not to go and pleaded with Logan to stop her. And yet she went, disappearing into the world and leaving all identity behind. Alex wasn't proud of being a 'mutant' as they all called themselves. She felt ashamed and scared most of her life. It wasn't until she found herself living in society that she felt relaxed and unabated. A pang of sadness went through her at the thought of Rogue… The room grew cold around her and she realized her mood was getting the best of her. Alex harnessed her powers but not before Logan awoke.

"Can't keep a room warm around here?" He said grinning.

"Knock it off… You know I hate this…I'll get it someday." Alex said, swinging her legs off of the bed.

"You won't control it until you want to, you know… Xavier tried to help you and you wanted nothing to do with it." Logan stood and stretched.

"I don't like people inside my mind…" She growled and made her way for the door, leaving him alone in the dark.


End file.
